


Away

by DinoHolmes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bottom Q (James Bond), Dirty Talk, Dom Q, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Top James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoHolmes/pseuds/DinoHolmes
Summary: Sometimes Q liked to get controlling in bed and James more than liked it, he was the smartest person he knew and utterly cute most of the time, but when he wanted, he could get commanding and his mouth filthier than ever.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Away

"God Q, let me touch you, please" James moaning, he was on his back on the bed since they started, hands gripping on the headboard for dear life, Q on his lap working himself open, totally neglicting 007 hard cock in front of him. Sometimes Q liked to get controlling in bed and James more than liked it, he was the smartest person he knew and utterly cute most of the time, but when he wanted, he could get commanding and his mouth filthier than ever. "No" he answered between breaths "Keep your hands where they are" putting his fingers out and reaching for the lube, placing more lube in his hand and reaching for James' cock, stroking him spreading the lube all over his shaft.

"I won't last if you keep playing with me like that" he said rutting on Q's hand "I thought you were a controlled agent" Q said with a smirk, liking the control he had over James "Not when you are on top of me and dont let me have you", "You'll have me, be patient", sitting on James' lap he positioned himself, feeling the head of his cock breaching him open, moaning while sitting until he felt his lover's thighs touching his ass.

Sitting up and letting himself fall back down, arching his back feeling James' cock brushing against his prostate is bliss for Q, but way more sexy when he looks down and there his lover is, looking at him like he was the most powerful being on earth, submissive for him "James..." he moaned "You may touch me, make me cum", reaching for his ass cheeks, James planted his feet on the bed for leverage, pushing against Q's body thrust deeper into him.

Both of them where moaning into each others' mouth, Q nails where drawing shape on James' chest feeling his orgarms near. "Oh God, I'm close, come on darling make me cum" and he did, another thrust directly into his prostate made him scream and everyone went white, his cock spilling semen across their chests. James stopped moving against his will, not to overload Q with sensations, his lover looked at him and smiled "What are you waiting for? Don't you wanna come in me? Use me James" Thats all it took, James switched their positions, banging into him with rough thrusts, Q moaning with his head thrown back, hands pushing him closer, deeper inside.

Another four thrust and he was coming inside Q, the almost felt dizzy by how strong it was, yes he really did loved when Q was like this with him. Laying down by his side, they looked at each other and smiled "Sleepy?" James asked, Q was with his eyes closed, but opened just to smirk at him before answering "What? Of course not, you have been away for a month, we..." He said, kissing him softly on the lips "Have a lot to do yet".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, english is not my first language.


End file.
